The Nightshift
by Reefgirl
Summary: All sorts of things go on during the nightshift, not always to do with chasing aliens. Tosh and Ianto's ordered lives change during one particular night. Ch 2, contains scenes of a sexual nature
1. Tentative Beginnings

Rating: M

Pairings: Ianto/Toshiko

Summary: On this particular nightshift, something changes in the ordered lives of Toshiko and Ianto.

Disclaimer: I own none of it

Authors Notes: I like to be different with my pairings, there's not enough Tosh/Ianto out there, so here is my offering. Also this might become a series of different pairings, I don't know yet, tell me what you think.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toshiko Sato didn't mind taking the nightshift now she was partnered with Ianto Jones, she'd always liked the quiet Welshman and he was no Owen Harper thank goodness. Recently, she'd gone to Jack to complain about Owen after one grope too many one night and he had promised her he would move her nights so she could work with Ianto instead, he also reassured her that no-one would find out who'd complained. It was a shame everyone else just saw him as the 'tea boy', but Tosh knew his incredible computer skills rivalled her own and had spoken to Jack several times about moving him away from his duties as a 'butler' but Jack wanted him to remain where he was. She knew Ianto's past was a little murky and wondered what he could have done that had seen him demoted so far so quickly, when she started working with him she'd decided that she'd make the coffee and show him at least one person cared.

* * *

Ianto Jones didn't mind sharing the nightshift with Toshiko Sato so much now; sure, he'd been annoyed at first when Jack had told him he was switching Gwen and Tosh's nights. He liked Gwen Cooper, not in a romantic way Gwen had Rhys, but it was nice to be able to speak in his own language to someone else and laugh about things that were uniquely Welsh. At first Tosh was a little shy and nervous, she always looked at him like he was going to throw snowball with stones in them at her but she gradually began to unwind a little, he especially liked the way she always made the first cup of coffee for him, something no-one else bothered with.

* * *

As they'd managed to work together so well they'd started getting most of the computer work done in the first couple of hours of the shift. Recently they'd started spending the rest of the evening reading, listening to music or just talking about anything that wasn't to do with work, it was their little secret and Tosh looked forward to it most of all. It was probably during these times that she'd fallen head over heels in love, not that she'd ever let him know, she couldn't bare it if he found out because that would lead to all kinds of awkwardness, anyway she was used to unrequited love. Ianto had started to look out for Tosh lately, remonstrating with Jack and Owen if their teasing looked like it was getting out of hand, not that he thought she was vulnerable, well not that vulnerable but working with her so closely he'd seen cracks in the mask of control she wore. A few weeks ago he'd had Owen pinned to the wall by his throat when he'd discovered why Jack had switched Gwen and Tosh's shifts, he'd quietly told the doctor that if he valued certain parts of his anatomy he'd leave Tosh alone. Owen had sneered about how sweet it was that the 'tea boy' was in love with the 'geek' and had received a few new bruises for his efforts. Ianto hadn't considered himself in love with Tosh then but recently he'd found his mind wandering into fantasies when he was alone at night, not that he'd ever make a move on her. She'd had enough of that from Owen and he didn't want to be tarred with the same brush, so he kept his feelings to himself but it was becoming difficult to ignore them. Tosh heard his footsteps coming down the stairs, she looked up at him and noted that he'd taken his tie off and rolled his shirt sleeves up, he wasn't so 'Over starched', as Grandmother would say, at night. She watched him settle down in front of his computer and smiled in satisfaction when he switched his music player on, he was playing the Jazz CD she'd given him on his birthday, 

"You don't mind the music do you Tosh?" he asked

"No not at all, I rather like it now" she replied. He smiled as he looked over his shoulder at her

"Are you still reading Casino Royale?" he said, he was the only one that knew Tosh had a love of spy fiction and had complete sets of novels by Ian Fleming, Len Deighton and John Le Carre.

"I finished that last night I'm on Live and Let Die now" she replied, Ianto chuckled

"What would you do to keep your reading habits a secret?" he asked. Tosh smirked

"Ooh I don't know, tell Owen your medical is due soon and you need a _full_ medical," she said innocently, he laughed

"I didn't realise you could be so ruthless" he replied, Tosh giggled, they'd been flirting like this for a couple of days now and she was rather enjoying it.

A couple of hours into their shift and Tosh was beginning to feel a little stiff, she straightened up and a dull pain shot through her shoulders,

"Ow" she said as she began to rub her shoulder

"Are you alright?" Ianto asked

"Yes, I think, I've been sitting still for too long that's all" Tosh replied. She heard him wheel his chair over to where she was sitting; she gave an involuntary squeak as he ran his hands over her shoulders and began to massage them

"Sorry" he said, thinking he'd hurt her he removed his hands

"No it's ok, it was a bit of a surprise that's all" she took a breath "please carry on, it was nice" she replied. Ianto began to massage her shoulders again

"Relax Tosh, please, I'm not going to hurt you" he said, she looked down and realised that she was gripping the seat of her chair. She wasn't worried about him she was more worried about what she might do if she didn't keep her hands still; she put her hands in her lap and closed her eyes, letting the feelings wash over her. Ianto was having a battle with himself, was he doing this because she was suffering or was it because he wanted to touch her? When she re-acted to his touch the first time, he'd almost turned tail and fled thinking she'd go to Jack and he'd be out of a job, now she was more relaxed he was wondering how far he could go. He moved in closer and Tosh sighed as she felt his breath on her cheek, her hands clutched at the material of her trousers in an effort not to reach for him. Ianto was still battling with his conscious, all sorts of clichés were running through his head, 'faint heart never won fair maiden' 'take your courage in both hands' and all that, it was now or never so he slowly let out the breath he was holding and gently pressed his lips to the back of her neck. Tosh opened her eyes in surprise then closed them again as the breath she had taken now came out as a sigh of contentment

"Mmm do that again," she murmured, her mouth dropped open a little as she realised she'd said it out loud. He kissed the spot where her neck met her collarbone, relishing the sighs that came from her, Tosh squirmed a little in her chair, reached behind and slid her hand into his hair as he buried his face in her neck with a groan. Reluctantly, Ianto pulled himself away from her, pushed her chair around so she faced him and kissed her, Tosh responded to his kiss with a passion that increased with her confidence, her tongue hesitantly touched his lips which parted as he groaned, her tongue caressed his, savouring the taste of him. He reached over and pulled her from the chair onto his lap deepening the kiss as he went, her grip on his hair tightened as his hand slipped between her thighs, just enough to be intimate but not invasive. Tosh let her instincts take over; this was one of her fantasies coming true and she didn't want anything to spoil it, who knew when it would happen again. Their kiss intensified as her fingers moved up his chest, as she undid the button on his shirt an alarm sounded on the computer, Ianto cursed quite colourfully and Tosh groaned.

"Bloody Weevils, they have no sense of timing," she growled as she untangled herself from Ianto's arms and slid off his lap.

**TBC**


	2. Climactic Endings

After the first alarm of the evening it seemed fate was against them being alone for the rest of the night as they dashed from one alien alert to another. They passed each other in a corridor during one of the times they managed, briefly, to be back at the hub at the same time, he had kissed her, softly at first but becoming more demanding as he backed her against the wall, letting her know he didn't want what had happened earlier in the evening to be just a one off. By the time they'd got the final alien locked up Jack had returned to the hub and sent them home.

* * *

As always, Ianto walked Tosh to her door but instead of leaving him with her usual 'Ianto you really don't have to do this you know' she grasped hold of his hand as she unlocked the door and led him inside. She threw her bag and keys on the counter and began to drag her sweater over her head, she felt Ianto's hands on her hips and stopped momentarily as she smiled to herself, he'd taken the hint. She finished taking the sweater off and threw it on the couch as his hands moved from her hips to her belly

"Don't stop there" he ran the tip of his tongue down her neck tasting her warm skin and tugged gently at the hem of her top "take it off" he murmured. She leaned back against him and put her arms up around his neck

"Why don't you do it?" she replied. His hands moved up her ribs, taking the material with them and slowly pulling it off over her head, throwing it on the couch to join her sweater. Tosh sighed with pleasure as his hands travelled down to the button on her trousers

"Take them off" she whispered, he turned her around to face him and unsnapped the button, slowly he pulled the zip down and began to slide them gently over her hips. She groaned in frustration at his teasing

"_Amynedd _" he murmured, Tosh slipped her hands into his hair, pulled his head down and kissed him hard biting at his bottom lip, Ianto moaned and slid her trousers the rest of the way down her legs letting them pool at her feet, he lifted her out of them and kicked them aside before putting her back on the ground. Tosh reached up and started to unbutton his shirt and gently kissing the skin as it became exposed, she pulled the shirt off of his shoulders and ran her nails across his chest, down his stomach until her hands rested on his belt. Ianto groaned as her nails scraped across his skin, he grabbed hold of her head and kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue and letting it caress hers before moving his lips down her neck and across her shoulder. Tosh shivered with pleasure at the sensation of his lips on her skin, his kisses becoming hungrier as she reacted to him grinding her hips against him, he ran his hands over her back and stopped at her bra strap, resisting the urge to rip it from her. Ianto undid the hook and pushed her away from him a little as he slid her bra off her arms, he brushed his fingers over her breasts, feeling the nipples pucker under them, her breathing became ragged as she grabbed his hips and pushed herself harder against him, feeling the already swollen flesh grow harder, she tentatively ran her hand across his crotch and gasped in surprise as his hand came down on hers and held it firm in place.

"Do you want this?" he murmured in her ear

"Yes, yes I want you" she groaned, he kissed her deeply and then grabbed her wrist pulling her towards her bedroom. Ianto kicked the door shut and pushed her towards the bed, he stopped when they couldn't go any further and slipped his hands onto her hips under the fabric of her knickers and pushed them down over her thighs, watching them drop to the floor. He ran his hand down her belly and dipped it between her thighs, rubbing his thumb over her clitoris and smiling at the sounds coming from her, Tosh's mind reeled from the sensations washing over her, she was going to lose grip any minute. She whimpered when Ianto took his hand away

"_Amynedd " _he said with a grin

"Wh..What?" she asked, he chuckled low in his throat

"Patience" he replied as he licked the taste of her off his fingers

"_Archwaethi hyfryd _" he murmured.

"_Diolch chi _" she replied, Ianto grinned

"So full of surprises" he said as he kissed his way down to her shoulder, grazing her skin with his teeth as he went

"Are you?" she asked boldly. Ianto pushed her down on the bed and on to her back, Tosh guessed her was going to show her as he stripped off the rest of his clothes climbed on the bed, he let himself have the luxury of gazing at her as he gently brushed his fingers over her dusky skin, she moaned and reached for him.

"Please Ianto" she begged, he responded by running his tongue over her breast and sucking hard on her nipple, eliciting growls from her throat as she twisted her fingers into his hair, he slipped his fingers into her and kissed his way slowly down her body. Tosh let out a strangled yelp as his tongue replaced his fingers, her hands were still in his hair and she fought the temptation to push him away, it had been far too long since she had been in this position, since Mary if she was honest, she smiled, at least Ianto was human. He heard her breathing becoming more ragged and her movements become more urgent as orgasm began to build up, he thought about stopping just so he could hear her beg but he couldn't be that cruel, not at the moment anyway, Tosh gripped his shoulders hard, digging her nails into his flesh as she came with a cry. Next thing she remembered was him kissing her and the taste of herself on his lips

"You'd better get used to that" he said as he rolled on top of her, Tosh just smiled, he'd been hanging around Jack for too long, his ego was getting bigger. He lifted her hips slightly and pushed into her, she sighed with pleasure as she twined her legs around his and bucked her hips, he rolled over onto his back taking her with him. Tosh suddenly found herself leaning over him, she gave him a smirk as she pushed his shoulders into the mattress and ground herself down on him hard, Ianto groaned and cursed silently as Tosh began to ride him, he held her hips down as he drove himself deeper, her face contorted in passion as another orgasm blasted through her. Ianto watched her come for the second time, rolled her back over and stared down at her, thinking she was so beautiful in the throws of passion, she was the first woman he'd made love to since Lisa, with Jack it was just about sex nothing more nothing less. Tosh breathed in deeply as she regained her composure, usually she didn't like being so out of control not even with a man, but Ianto had coaxed out of her all the things she'd wished she had the courage to do, she could hear his ragged breathing getting faster and pulled his head down to hers so she could watch as he came, calling out her name as he did.

* * *

Tosh's eyes flickered open as she felt the last of the sunlight flicker over her face, she rolled over to look at the clock,

"I wondered when you'd wake up" Ianto remarked

"I wanted to know what the time was" Tosh replied

"It's four o'clock" he said. Tosh sat up in alarm

"Oh no, I've got to get up, there's a lot of things to do before work" she exclaimed, Ianto pulled her back down and started to kiss the back of her neck

"I'm sure they can wait" he replied as his kisses reached her back. She could feel herself weakening

"But I don't want to be late for work, you know how touchy Jack gets sometimes" she said

"And how many times have we covered for Owen and Gwen?", Tosh conceded the point "so it's about time they covered for us" he remarked as his mouth reached the base of her spine, Tosh decided that something's were worth being late for.

* * *

"Where have you been? We had to keep telling Jack you were in the archive or the kitchen" said Gwen as Tosh jumped off the Kerbstone lift

"Thanks I owe you, I didn't sleep too well today" replied Tosh, it _was_ the truth at least. Gwen grinned

"Oh yeah" she remarked

"Workmen were digging up the road outside my flat" Tosh lied, Gwen pulled a sympathetic face

"Oh you poor love, do you want to use our flat tomorrow? Rhys has to work early" Gwen said. Tosh smiled

"Thanks but they've gone now" she said

"Still I'm sure Ianto will let you get a couple of hours sleep this evening" Gwen said kindly as she gathered up her coat and bag, Tosh thought that this was probably the last thing on his mind.

"Where the bloody hell have you been" snapped Owen

"Got up late and had a few things to do before I got here" said Ianto said with a smirk

"I had to tell He Who Thinks He Should Be Obeyed you'd nipped out to get more coffee" Owen remarked as he grabbed his coat and followed Gwen to the lift. Ianto shook his head, Owen really thought no-one knew about him and Gwen even though they were making it blatantly obvious, still neither of them had managed to connect his lateness to Tosh's.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you" said Jack

"Has there been a problem?" asked Ianto, Jack shook his head

"No, it's just it's not like you not to come and say hi that's all" he replied. Ianto sat at his computer, noticing Tosh was coming down the stairs with two cups of coffee

"Anything we should know about?" said Ianto

"Nah, it's been quiet as the grave, you two will probably have nothing to do all night" Jack leaned back as Tosh handed Ianto his first coffee of the evening, missing the smirk on both their faces as he turned to grab his coat "I'm off now, you kids be good and don't do anything I would" he said. Jack turned sharply as the sound of Tosh giggling and Ianto's chuckle reached his ears, did he just wink at Tosh and was she licking her lips and leering at Ianto, Jack mentally shook himself, he knew Owen and Gwen shagged the night away but Ianto and Tosh, no. He looked back at them as he hopped on the kerbstone lift, no not Ianto and Tosh, his mind was playing tricks on him, wasn't it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Translation time: I got the words from an online translation site so forgive me any Welsh speakers out there if it makes no sense, if I have made it sound complete gibberish can you PM me with the right words and I'll edit it_

_**Amynedd - **__Patience_

_**Archwaethi hyfryd - **__You taste nice_

_**Diolch chi - **__Thank you_


End file.
